


StormPilot Drabbles

by TigerPrawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Kissing, M/M, Secret kissing, Stormpilot, Tagging as I go, in a cupboard, maybe some one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to do a few StormPilot drabbles when the mood takes me! </p><p>1. I Always Need A Pilot (cupboard kissing - not closet!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	StormPilot Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> [Posting on tumblr with moodboards](http://desperatelyseekingcannibals.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35875464571/in/dateposted/)

“I told you once already. I need a pilot.” Finn didn’t wait for a response, moving forward in the cramped space. Pressing Poe up against the wall as he claimed his lips. A storage unit, between assignments, it always reminded Finn of their first meeting.

As usual, no resistance. An exploration instead as Poe kissed Finn back, hands running up to his jacket and pulling him closer. Finn moaned appreciatively and Poe started to chuckle, breaking the kiss. 

“You say that so often.” He grinned before pulling Finn back to him and kissing him hungrily.


End file.
